bullyfandomcom-20200223-history
Bully Wiki:Rules and Policies
The following is a list of Bully Wiki Rules and Policies. Every user at Bully Wiki are expected to follow these. All users in good standing may enforce the rules. Bureaucrats and Administrators may issue blocks in the case of repeated denial of the rules. Bully Wiki Rules With a few exceptions, the rules of Wikipedia are also acknowledged as the rules for Bully Wikia. *'Ignore All Rules' - the most critical rule to any wiki. If a rule prevents you from improving the article, ignore it. **Noting of course that IAR is not carte-blanche permission to do whatever you want *'Assume Good Faith' - assume that the other editors on the wiki mean well *Please be familiar with Bully Wiki's Manual of Style before editing. *'Civility' - be civil in your dealings with others. No personal attacks, unnecessarily abusive language, patronizing behavior, baiting, etc... *'Vandalism is not tolerated.' **Do not insert gibberish into the article. **Do not remove content without reason. *Don't sign what you don't own **Since no one "owns" any part of any article, if you create or edit an article, you should not sign (~~~~) it. On the other hand, when adding comments, questions, or votes to back end pages, like "Talk" pages, it is good to "own" your text, so the best practice is to sign it. At least with existing pages, you can get an idea of where it's appropriate to add your signature by noting what previous contributors have done. *Follow the Talk Page Guidelines. **Do not edit other people's writing on talk pages without their consent. This includes fixing grammar and spelling errors. **Talk pages are for discussing the article in question, they are not a forum. *Dispute Resolution is far less formal than it is on Wikipedia. If you have a dispute with another user, first attempt to seek resolution on the talk page of the article. If that fails, ask other editors for opinions. If worst comes to worst, the staff will vote on it. **Edit Wars will result in the warred-over article being locked temporarily. *Bully Wiki is not censored. Profanity in articles should be done only in an encyclopedic manor; for example, dog poo should be referred to with the proper term 'dog feces' rather than 'dog shit'. However, profanity within the game, such as one character referring to another as a bitch, should be reproduced verbatim. *'Sockpuppetry' (operating multiple accounts) and Meatpuppetry (using other users soley to advance your view in a dispute) is strictly prohibited and will get you banned. *There is no formal Article for Deletion process on Bully Wikia. If you think something needs to be deleted, ask a bureaucrat or administrator. *There is no formal Request for Adminship process on Bully Wikia. If you think you should be an administrator, speak to a bureaucrat. **As of April 2009, there are two bureaucrats and one administrator. As this is a low traffic wiki, there is no need for any more administrators, and barring retirement there will never be the need for any more bureaucrats. There will always be an odd number of admins. ***If you want to be an admin, pester Rockstar to make a Bully 2 so there's more work to do around here and more reason to promote people. **If you want Rollback Rights, ask a bureaucrat, and state why. *No one operating this wikia has either Checkuser or Oversight rights. If you need oversight or a checkuser, please go to Wikia Central and follow the instructions there. Bully Wikia specifics *'Notability' is not an issue on Bully Wikia. This wiki is specifically about the videogame Bully, and anything related to it (voice actors of characters, deleted characters) is considered notable. *'Speculation' and Original Research are tolerated within reason, as much of the information available is deduced from the dialogue of the characters within the game. *Please follow the Fair Use Policy on text. **Quotes on pages violate the fair use policy on text, which is why they have all been deleted. **This is why we do not allow mission scripts to be posted on this wikia. **To reiterate: violations of this rule are an exception to the Assume Good Faith policy. Blocking Policy *Good faith will be extended to most users on the assumption they may not be familiar with wiki etiquette in general, and first instances will most likely be revered with a warning. However, administrators are free to use their discretion on whether to block or not based on the virulence of the vandalism. *Block length should reflect the crime. Blocks longer than one week should not be placed without prior discussion. Bully General Chat Rules The following rules are for the Bully General Chat forum. *Follow the '''Talk Page Guidelines. *Obey the Civility Guidelines at all times. *Do NOT spam or advertise other websites unless they are other Wikia websites. *Stay on topic in the individual discussion threads. *Start topics that do not directly relate to bully with OT:(subject), for example, OT:Football for Football topic. *Always sign your comments using four tildes: ~~~~ Category:Bully Wiki Category:Bully Wiki Policy